Talent Shows
by xXSilverStoneXx
Summary: The embarrassments of the century. When Hermione grows a backbone and decides to get revenge, what will Ron think of it? More importantly, what will Draco Malfoy do? The first annual Hogwarts talent show is here, with drama, singing, and humiliation! One-shot (I added some stuff, so if you already read it, try it again!)


Oh, yeah! A Dramione one shot.

Neither of the songs belong to me c;

But this is not a song-fic. It has a plot, sort-of, and contains songs that I don't own!

Um, there is no mature content in here, except for the lyrics in the songs. I think it would be rated T, but tell me if you think I should change it to M just to be safe :D

BUT THERE IS NO M-RATED CONTENT THANK YOU VERY MUCH

Disclaimer: In my dream world, I own Harry Potter. It came out of my amazing brain. Unfortunately, my dream worlds only exists in my... You got it, my dreams.

"Merlin, Ginny! I said NO!" Hermione said, glaring at Ginny Weasley, her redheaded, hot-tempered best friend.

"Please, Hermione? I really need backup singers..."

All this commotion started from a simple flyer on all of the Hogwarts walls. Well, actually, the flyer was anything but simple. Just added that for dramatic effect. But it had bright gold streaks flowing out of it every thirty seconds, and the writing kept changing from blue to green and then white.

But it was what the flyer SAID that had everyone all riled up.

...

Mostly the girls, actually. There were a couple guys who were whooping, but it was the girls' squeals that had the Great Hall echoing with sound.

I'm getting ahead of myself, though.

The flyer said, in bold, flowy fonts,

The First Annual Hogwarts Talent Show!

Hell, yeah, it actually said that.

It had details, and rules, but no one read that. They read the first line, and either sighed or squealed.

"Ginny, I can't do it, alright? I'm going to do an act." Ginny stared in utter disbelief at her BFF.

"Hot damn! Are you seeeeeeerious? You're doing an act and you didn't tell me? What is it? Some Arithmancy thing, I s'pose. God, Mione, do something fun for once... Let go and-"

"Ginny. I'm writing a song. Well, two actually." Ginny stared at her again.

"Tell me, did you abduct Hermione Jane Granger?"

"No, Gin. I'm writing a song. Or two."

"Who's writing a song?" Ron's voice came loudly, and he smiled extra-big at them. Hermione winced as he slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Me, Ron." She told him mock-patiently.

"Cool! Is this for that... Talent show thingie?" he was obviously staring at the wall, trying to read the ever-changing print.

Hermione sighed. He was being extra-nice to her because of what he had done. Well, she was going to show him!

Hermione was trying out different chords. She was getting a rock song vibe here, and so a rock song it would be.

She tried a new note and sighed in satisfaction. She was going to make Ron wish that he were dead. Well... Maybe not that harsh... Well, yeah.

Hermione needed some inspiration, so she logged onto her MagicBook Air, the laptop that Apple had come out with for wizards. She opened up YouTube to listen to some of her favorite music.

Username: xXMioneXx

(Yup, she was creative as hell.)

Password: likeabawsscB

(Just... That password is boss.)

She looked up The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage by Panic! At the Disco. It's an amazing song.

Hmm, she thought, she liked the way the music wasn't too techno and wasn't too pop-y.

She started scribbling in her notebook...

Meanwhile, Ginny was despairing. Her act was totally failing, and she knew that Mione would know exactly what to do.

She walked into the Head Girl dorms- Mione had told her the password. She heard distant singing.

"She's an uptown, get-around, anything to do girl," then she heard muttering, "no, anything goes."

Ginny listened for a minute. She got an idea.

"Hey, Mione, need some costumes?" Hermione started.

"Oh, hey, Gin! Sure, that would be nice!" Hermione said, grinning at her. Ginny smiled back, knowing that Mione would hate her for this. Knowing Hermione, she would probably be singing in a knee-length skirt and her mother's blouse. No way, no how.

The next night was the contest, and Hermione knew that her two songs were good. They were a perfect form of revenge for two people who had wronged her irreparably. No amount of apologies was going to help.

Plus, she hoped that with her voice, which she knew was amazing, she might get a guy. There was one blonde Slytherin in particular... And, an added bonus, Ron absolutely despised him! Wonderful! If only he would ever like her.

So she threw herself into the songs, telling herself that if she could hit that high A-sharp, he would like her.

And she hit it. Then she told herself that if she hit the low C, he would kiss her, and kept deluding herself with mind games until she hit every note perfectly.

Then she decided to go check on Ginny with the costumes.

Oh. Damn. No freaking way. Hell to the no. Negative. She used every expletive that she knew and some other choice words when she saw the costumes lying on her bed. One, for the girl song, she had short-shorts with leggings, a sheer black blouse over a rose bra, and calf-high leather boots. Shit.

For the... Other song, she had a short strapless silver dress with a blue cardigan and soft blue ballet flats. Ginny had left a bottle of black hair dye and had scrawled a note that said Dip-dye, Mione! It's temporary, don't worry! Do your bangs and tips! O. M. G.

No. She wouldn't. She couldn't. She wasn't a slut. But maybe Dr... The unnamed blonde Slytherin... Would like her, if she dressed like Pan... His friends always did. And she would look amazing.

Ginny crept in behind her. She was watching Mione's face. Anger, annoyance, what the hell, no freaking way, more denial, anger, thoughtfulness, acceptance. Ginny clapped her hands together unconsciously. She had come to acceptance way faster than Ginny had thought she would! Ginny didn't realize that she clapped loudly. And when Hermione turned slowly, she knew that she was screwed.

While she got chewed out by Hermione, Ron and Lavender were doing more learning activities in an empty classroom. Ron was so lost in the sensation, he didn't realize that Professor Snape had just walked in on him and a girl who was not his girlfriend snogging. Until Professor Snape ahem-ed a few times, and then Lavender and Ron turned, slowly, to look at him, then each other, wide-eyed.

"Funny. This girl doesn't look like Miss Granger to me," Snape said silkily. Ron turned bright red and tried to smooth down his hair.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for performing inappropriate activities in a classroom, and a month of detentions with me. Both of you. On separate nights," he added when the cheating couple exchanged excited looks. Lavender wilted considerably. She pecked Ron on the cheek and skipped out.

Ron rushed out of the classroom too, hoping against hope that Snape wouldn't tell Hermione. He had promised that it would never happen again.

The exciting night was here! The performance! Woohoo! Hermione felt like throwing up. She was in the short-shorts outfit first. Ginny had done her hair in silky waves, and her makeup was absolutely fabulous.

She sat though Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan's inappropriate song, Parvati and Padma's graceful dance, and some other acts, some more memorable than others. Colin Creevey beat boxing about his camera was etched in her mind forever. She shuddered. He should stick to taking pictures, she thought.

"Next up, Herrrrrrrmioneeeeeee Graaaaaaaanger!" the announcer... Well... Announced.

Her knees were wobbly, but she walked up as confidently as she could.

"These two songs are for my ex-boyfriend and his unofficial girlfriend. Cheating on me.. Not the best idea.

This first one is about a girl and a guy! Here goes! One two three four!"

Right now

He's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blonde tramp (Lavender patted her recently dyed blonde hair angrily)

And she's probably getting frisky (Ron pushed her hands off of him)

Right now,

He's probably buying her some fruity little drink

Cuz she can't shoot whiskey (Ron shot a glance at her apple juice)

Right now

He's probably up behind her with a pool stick

Showing her how to shoot a combo

And he don't know

That I dug my key into the side

Of his pretty little souped-up four wheel drive

Carved my name into his leather seats

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights

Slashed a hole in all four tires

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Right now,

She's probably singing some white-trash version of Shania karaoke

Right now,

She's probably saying, "I'm drunk," (she was- he spiked her apple juice- duh)

And he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky (Ron blushed- what a tell-tale sign that was)

Right now,

He's probably dabbing on

3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo

And he don't know

That I dug my key into the side

Of his pretty little souped-up four wheel drive

Carved my name into his leather seats

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights

Slashed a hole in all four tires

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,

Cause the next time her cheats

Oh you know it won't be on me!

No, not on me

Cuz I dug my key into the side

Of his pretty little souped-up four wheel drive

Carved my name into his leather seats

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights

Slashed a hole in all four tires

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Oh... Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Oh... Before he cheats

Hermione performed a quick wand movement to switch into the dressier outfit, and got ready to rock.

"And the next song is... A song about someone who tries to pick up many people! Hmm, who could that be? A dirty, rotten cheater? Yes! Guess who?" she smirked, starting up the song.

Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, oh

Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, oh

Check it out, goin' out on the late night

Lookin' tight, feelin' nice, it's a cockfight

I can tell, I just know, that it's going down tonight

At the door we don't wait cuz we know them

At the bar six shots just beginnin'

That's when dickhead put his hands on me, but you see (some boys whooped her on, of course. She smirked at them, pure Slytherin)

I'm not here for your entertainment

You don't really wanna mess with me tonight

Just stop and take a second

I was fine before you walked into my life

You should know it's over

Before it begins

Keep your drinks just give me the money

It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, oh

Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, oh

Midnight, I'm drunk, I don't give a f*** (everyone's face registered surprise- Gryffindor's Golden Girl Gone Bad!)

Wanna dance

By myself

Guess you're out of luck

Don't touch, back up, I'm not the one, uh buh-bye

Listen up it's just not happening

You can say what you want to your boyfriends (Lavender looked scandalized- BOYfriends?)

Just let me have my fun tonight, a'ight

Cuz I'm not here for your entertainment

You don't really wanna mess with me tonight

Just stop and take a second

I was fine before you walked into my life

You should know it's over

Before it begins

Keep your drinks just give me the money

It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, oh

Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, oh

You're in the corner with your boys

You bet 'em five bucks

You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck

We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see

Quit spillin' your drinks on me, yeah

You know who you are

High-fivin', talkin' shit, but you're going home alone aren't ya

I'm not here for your entertainment

You don't really wanna mess with me tonight

Just stop and take a second

I was fine before you walked into my life

You should know it's over

Before it begins

Keep your drinks just give me the money

It's just you and your hand tonight

I'm not here for your entertainment

You don't really wanna mess with me tonight

Just stop and take a second

I was fine before you walked into my life

You should know it's over

Before it begins

Keep your drinks just give me the money

It's just you and your hand tonight

She finished, smiling, as everyone started wildly clapping. She blew a kiss to Ron, shot Lav-Lav a wink, and spoke into the microphone.

"Oh, next time, don't snog in Professor Snape's classroom. I'm getting horrible mental images of her bras in my cauldron... Gag." Everyone laughed, and Lavender and Ron blushed so red.

"Thanks for listening, and maybe next time he'll think about it, right Won-Won?" Hermione said Won-Won in a high-pitched Lavender voice.

She jumped off the stage, and went to sit down.

She had been the last act, and she had totally stolen the show. Everyone was congratulating her on her amazing voice, but not the one person she really wanted to see. So she grabbed a Firewhiskey and downed half of it in a gulp. She would need it to do what she was about to do. She covertly checked her breath and smoothed her outfit. She was good. She sauntered over to where Blaise, Draco, and Pansy sat.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Draco?" she asked. He nodded and stood up, wiping off his jeans.

"What's up?" he asked. She froze. She couldn't think of anything to say. Shit shit shit shit shit...so she just kissed him. Kissed him. She felt him gasp softly in surprise, and then he started moving his lips against hers. She opened her mouth to moan softly and his tongue crept into her mouth, exploring all of it. Their tongues danced for dominance, and Hermione felt totally blissed-out.

A few moments later, they pulled apart, staring at each other.

"Nice songs," Draco said unexpectedly.

"Thanks," she said, smiling at him.

"Er... Do you wanna I mean.. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked her. She stared at him in shock. She hadn't thought that, after one kiss, they would get together! But she smiled coyly and nodded, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

Life was good.

~~~ Finish!

Just a one-shot XD

I heard the song "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood on the radio, and this little plot bunny started forming.

And then I was remembering how they played "U+Ur Hand" by P!nk on the radio, and I always wondered how they could play it when it meant what it means,


End file.
